


and I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

by snoopypez



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brotherly or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so when Finn first spots the baby, he thinks it's a doll. It's an easy mistake; there are some seriously realistic dolls on the market now, and who would leave a <i>baby</i> in the park, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I was like baby, baby, baby, oh

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2012  
> I am so sorry for the title

Okay, so when Finn first spots the baby, he thinks it's a doll. It's an easy mistake; there are some seriously realistic dolls on the market now, and who would leave a _baby_ in the park, anyway? He really doesn't deserve Kurt's sarcasm about his diploma being forged, that's all he's saying.

It was one of the few summer days in Ohio that wasn’t muggy enough to make you feel like you were swimming through the air around you, so why not take advantage? Of course, instead of enjoying the lack of humidity and talking about their friends, they ended up having their fifty-eighth conversation about New York and how they got screwed over.

By the time they started a walk through the park--Finn was pretty sure he saw an ice cream truck over there--Kurt was in the middle of comparing the place to Central Park. That was when they saw the baby, cute in a little purple romper and tiny pigtails, and was oddly quiet for being left all alone.

See? It makes total sense for Finn to think it's a toy.

"Let's na--"

"We are not naming someone else's child _Drizzle_ ," Kurt snaps, which is unfair.

"You know, I _do_ know other names. I could have the second-best name _ever_ picked out!"

He doesn't, but he _could_.

"We need to take her to the police or something." Kurt looks a little weird, and Finn's pretty sure it's because he's trying to keep from adding that if this were Central Park, there'd be way more places to take a lost child. Finn doesn't bother mentioning that if this were Central Park, the baby would probably be dead.

They continue their way through the park, Finn carrying the baby because Kurt refuses to get spit-up on his new scarf. Only Kurt would be wearing a scarf when it's still in the upper 80s.

The baby (who Finn may or may not be referring to as Drizzle in his own head) is pretty damn adorable--smiling up at him and kind of batting his face playfully. At least he hopes it's playfully. Puppies and babies are supposed to _love_ Finn; it’s just the law of the universe.

"Still have a way with the ladies," Kurt says with a little smile.

The baby gives one of those cool baby-giggles when they pass a couple walking their dog. She even lurches forward in Finn’s arms, like she want to pet or ride it. The couple smiles warmly at them. So do most of the few people they come across. It's a little strange, since usually Finn is mostly ignored around here unless he throws a football into someone's picnic or something. But smiles are nice, at least nicer than the guy that gives them a disgusted scowl.

Guess that guy doesn't like babies.

Sometime after Finn's third round of baby-talk, Kurt sighs. Loudly.

"You're getting attached."

"Wh--I am not!" Finn replies, and the baby chooses this moment to start babbling a _dah_ sound. Finn immediately beams with excitement. "Oh my god, she's calling me daddy!"

Kurt looks like he's trying not to smack his own forehead.

They haven’t gone more than three steps before Finn’s distracted again. "Dude, swings!" Finn thinks it would be a crime to leave the park without letting the baby experience the swing-set, and instead of placing her into one of the baby-swings, he hands her to Kurt and starts flipping the seat of a normal one to bring it higher up. Otherwise Finn’s knees would be at his chin when he sat on it, and that wouldn't be comfortable for the baby at all.

Kurt's holding his scarf out of the way to avoid any drool-mishaps, but other than that, he seems to be okay. Finn smiles; he likes seeing his brother slightly out of his comfort zone.

"Okay, give her here."

Kurt finally begins to completely lose the pinched, slightly sad look he's had since they got their rejection letters. Finn likes to think the sight of him squeezed into a too-small swing with a laughing baby on his lap had something to do with it. He thinks about that instead of thinking about how two years ago, he believed he'd have moments like this every day.

As Finn starts to push a little higher, Kurt pulls out his phone to take a couple pictures. A woman walks by, holding the hand of a young boy who looks wistfully at the swings, and says something to Kurt. Finn can't hear it, but it must not be anything awful, because Kurt chuckles and shakes his head before waving goodbye.

Soon enough, the baby gets squirmy and restless, so they continue on their way.

"I don't get it, man. Who would leave such a perfect little girl all alone in the scary-wary park?" It's possible that Finn lapsed into baby-talk at the end of that sentence, but he can't _help_ it. She's so cute!

"Maybe she ran away from serial baby-talkers," Kurt mutters, then adds, "I don't know. I'm sure the police will be--"

That's as far as he gets, because a frantic man races up to them and practically bursts into tears.

"Clara! Oh my gosh, you--you _found her_!"

Before they can even say a word, the man dials his phone.

"Honey! I found her; she's okay!" He gives directions on where they are, then disconnects and looks at Finn and Kurt with something like hero worship. "I don't--I can't thank you enough."

"Why would you leave your baby in the park?" Kurt asks with some suspicion. Finn nods. He doesn't even want to hand the baby back, but she clearly recognizes the guy. And seems happy to see him.

"N-no, you don't understand; she just learned to crawl and--oh, my wife's here."

An even more frantic woman runs over, and Clara starts bouncing in Finn's arms. He lets the lady take her.

Through her tears, the lady thanks them about five million times, then introduces herself as Vivian. Jimmy is her husband. Clara had indeed just started crawling, and through a number of weird circumstances had managed to scuttle away and into a bush when no one was looking. Apparently she's both sneaky and fast.

When Finn offers to baby-sit any time, Vivian asks, "So do you want children of your own one day?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally," Finn replies happily, and Kurt gives him a funny look. "What? You'd be a great dad, too." The look just gets weirder.

"Well, we wish you two luck; you're obviously good with kids." Jimmy exchanges numbers with Finn, who is just slightly confused with their wording, but shrugs it off. He and Kurt both kiss Clara on her chubby cheeks, and then the little family is gone.

Finn sighs sadly.

"Come on, Cowboy. It's a happy ending." Kurt pats Finn's shoulder. "I think the ice cream truck should still be there."

Brightening just a little, Finn nods and they start in that direction. There's a companionable silence, though his brain is working overtime to come to a realization...

"Dude. I think everyone here thought we were big gay dads!"

Kurt _laughs_ \--not chuckles, not snickers--for the first time in weeks.  



End file.
